


Infinity

by Enma_Eden



Series: Book of Fanfics: One Shots [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Gen, IronStrange, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Obvious disregard to Endgame, Peter and Harley are basically Tony and Stephen's sons, Salty AF author, Supremefamily, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Tony and Stephen are engaged, Tony and Stephen parenting Harley, Tony is being taken care of, Wanda Bashing, alternative universe, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enma_Eden/pseuds/Enma_Eden
Summary: Had to get this off my chest because it prevented me from studying 😑😑 The struggles of having an over imaginative brain😑😑😑.This fic is basically me still being salty over Civil War. Fuck Steve and the rest of his crew.Once again, it's unbeta'd. I'll get back to it another time and correct the errors. But for now, enjoy my trashy work☺️☺️
Relationships: Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Book of Fanfics: One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820821
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> Had to get this off my chest because it prevented me from studying 😑😑 The struggles of having an over imaginative brain😑😑😑. 
> 
> This fic is basically me still being salty over Civil War. Fuck Steve and the rest of his crew.
> 
> Once again, it's unbeta'd. I'll get back to it another time and correct the errors. But for now, enjoy my trashy work☺️☺️

Steve breathed out a sigh of relief. They were home. They were finally home.

The Rogues were pardoned - unfortunately to some - and were given permission to go home. The world needed protectors from external forces, and the Rogues were part of the Avengers Initiative.

Beside Steve stood T'Challa, hands behind his back. The king of Wakanda was dressed in his royal clothes, intensifying his already regal appearance.

The jet touched down, making Steve's heart to leap for joy. After two years and some months, he was finally going to see Tony.

One by one, they came down from the plane. They all expected to see Tony, but their expectations were dashed. In front of them stood Rhodey, who was looking sharp in a nice suit, and he bore an impassive expression. Beside him was a woman with a short hair cut and a cold look on her face. Neither her nor Rhodey were smiling.

"Rhodey." Steve called as he and the others walked up to them. "It's good to see you." He said with a smile.

"Rogers." Rhodey nodded curtly.

Steve's smile evaporated from his lips at how unwelcoming Rhodey and the woman looked. It's like neither of them wanted to be here.

"Where's Tony?" Steve asked as he looked around for the genius.

"Tony is busy with important things." The woman replied.

"Pfft, and what's that? Ruining more lives?" Wanda sneered out.

Rhodey and the woman both raised an unimpressed brow at her. The woman sized her up before dismissing her entirely, making Wanda to grit her teeth and glare at her.

"You didn't have to bring them here yourself, your majesty." The blond hair woman said.

"It was so problem at all, Captain Danvers." T'Challa said with a smile. "Now then, I have to be on my way. I have some things to take care while I'm here. Please, do send my regards to Stark."

"Will do your majesty." Rhodey inclined his head.

With one last passing glance, and a goodbye to Barnes, T'Challa heads back into the jet, leaving the Rogues to their fate.

Rhodey and Carol stared at the Rogues with emotionless eyes, and the Rogues stared right back. The tension between them was so obvious that passing S.H.I.E.L.D members paused and watched them with bated breathe.

"Sorry I'm late!"

A voice shouted out, breaking the stare down between them. A woman ran up to Rhodey and Carol, a file held tight in her arms. She was breathing heavily, her hair disarrayed.

Rhodey chuckled in amusement. "Lyn, it's fine. You didn't miss anything. Well, except for the king of Wakanda. He just left."

" _Fuck!_ " The woman groaned. She looked at Rhodey and Carol with a pout. "You couldn't have stalled him a little bit longer?"

Rhodey lets out an amused snort while Carol smiled at the woman with a fond look.

The woman, now known as Lyn, humphed, turning her face away from them.

"Now now, Lyn. No need to get sulky. " Rhodey said with a grin.

"Besides, it's your fault for not coming faster." Carol said. "What even took you so long to get here? You _live_ here." Carol cocked a brow at her.

"Partly. And it's not my fault, I swear." The woman waved her hands. "Vision's cooking is a major distraction. I was face deep into this _lovely_ caramel and vanilla cake he made yesterday and gods above was it-"

"Vision's here?" Wanda asked, cutting the woman off.

The woman finally looked over at them. Her eyes were cold, facial expression clearly telling that she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"And you are?" The woman asked, an unimpressed brow cocked.

"Wanda. Wanda Marximoff." Wanda said in a matter of fact tone.

The woman just humed, unimpressed.

"Kaitlyn Everest. I'm here as the Avengers liaison. The liaisons sent by the Accords Council to represent them are on their way. I would have said it's nice to meet you, but that will be a lie." She said with a dry and flat voice.

Steve frowned. The woman, Kaitlyn, gave off an unwelcoming aura. Her expression, although blank, held a disdained tilt of her lips, almost as if she was fighting back a sneer, and her eyes were practically glaring at them.

They weren't clearly liked.

Steve stepped forward, a smile on his face and a hand outstretched.

"Hi. I don't believe we have met. My name is Steave Rogers, but I'm better known as-"

"The fake ass captain and his deranged followers. Trust me, I know who you all are." Kaitlyn snorted. "You did after all leave a trail of death and destruction as you betrayed your team and 100+ countries all because of a past flame, who, might i add, had amnesia and wanted to be left the fuck alone. Said past flame who is beyond broken and just needs to be taken out to ensure that no one gets hurts by his hands ever again."

Bucky's body went tensed and Steve moved to block him a little.

The woman gave a disdainful snort. "Still don't know why they pardon you. You're all backstabbers waiting to strike again."

The Rogues all protested at her statement. Steve was about to try and set her straight but she raised a hand.

"I'm honestly not interested in the flimsy excuse you are about to utter Mr. Rogers. All I'm here for is to read out the rules for you," she raised the file up, "and leave you all to your devices. I don't honestly give a damn about you or your failed and pitiful attempts at self righteousness."

Rhodey and Carol watched on in amusement as Kaitlyn lashed them with her infamous sliver tongue.

Kaitlyn huffed before turning her head to regard Carol and Rhodey. "Aren't you two going to Sanctum now?"

"We were, but we decided to wait for you." Carol replied.

"Nope." Kaitlyn shook her head. "Don't wait up. Tony and the others won't start the party with all three of us here. And knowing Venom, the lovely pile of goo will get impatient, and the last thing I need is a hunk of head eating disaster to come crashing in here. So, just go. At least with you two there, Harley's birthday won't be postponed."

Rhodey and Carol both glanced at the Rogues before looking back at her, unsure.

"Oh, don't worry. If they try anything, they'll definitely regret it." A cruel smirk found it's way to her lips as her aesthetic dark purple eyes, with hints of grey (was that there before?), glowed brightly. The wind suddenly picked up, and her thigh length icy white hair - which was tied at the middle with a long, red ribbon - swayed gently. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the Rogues, promising pain if they make one wrong step.

"Oh, I know you will." Rhodey said with a wide grin. "Oh well, you heard the girl Carol."

Carol smirked and nodded.

"Wait, do you both need a quick ride there?" Kaitlyn asked. Her free hand had a purple circle hovering on her palm.

"Na. We're good." Rhodey shook his head. The purple circle above Kaitlyn's palm disappeared, the the woman dropped her hand down. "Besides, Carol and I still have a score to settle."

"Ohhh." Kaitlyn grinned at Carol. "I take it you trashed his ass in a race again?"

Carol smirked in reply.

"Tell me, is it the 5th time now he's asking for a rematch?"

"7th, actually." Carol said.

Kaitlyn grin turned into that of the Cheshire one. "Do try to beat his ass again."

Carol's smirk widens. "Gladly."

Rhodey just pouted in the background.

Without any further ado, Carol and Rhodey proceeded in taking off. Carol activated her powers while Rhodey's nanonite suit activated. With a goodbye to Kaitlyn, and a warning glance at the Rogues, they blasted off.

The Rogues and Kaitlyn watched as they zoomed off in high speed, and once their forms couldn't be seen again, Kaitlyn finally addressed them.

"Now then," she began in a cold voice, "Let's get this over now, shall we?"

The woman swirled around, heading back into the main compound.

"Come along then. I don't have much time to waste."

The Rogues - bar Clint and Scott, who were in their individual homes and serving house arrest - looked between themselves. Steve gave a stiff nod and they started following after Kaitlyn.

She reintroduced them to the compound, making a jab at Wanda for being the reason why the compound was remodeled in the first place. Whilst showing them around, she read to them the ground rules with a cold and dry tone in her voice, not once looking at them or allowing them to ask questions. They passed by SHIELD workers, who either looked at them with awe or disdain, or just plain ignoring them.

It took twenty minutes or so before they finally made it to the Avengers living quarters. There was an elevator which wasn't there before when they left. Kaitlyn just kept walking, passing said elevator. They soon reached a door, and when the doors slide open, the Rogues knew that this wasn't where they were staying before. And Steve made it known to her.

"Yes, it isn't." Kaitlyn said. "Due to the announcement that you all were unfortunately coming back, some people have aired their worries and displeasure of being in the same living quarters with you. So, here we are." Kaitlyn spread her arms wide. "This floor is mostly for interns, but seeing you have to go through some training exercises before you all can get back into the main team, I'd say this suit you well, don't you think?" She smiled coldly at them.

"Okay lady, what is your problem?" Sam spoke up, a frown on his face. "Since you met us, you have been nothing but rude and distasteful towards us."

"What is my problem?" Kaitlyn echoed, her lips twisted in a sneer and her brows furrowed. Her grip on the file tightened as she glared at them with eerily glowing eyes. "What's my _problem?_ "

Kaitlyn chuckled deeply and darkly, taking a step forward. The Rogues tensed in alarm. Wanda's hands started glowing red, which drew Kaitlyn's attention. The woman raised her hands and snapped her fingers at Wanda. Suddenly, two golden bands appeared on Wanda's wrists and her powers suddenly went off.

"What?" Wanda raised her hands and looked at them. She tried to call on her powers, but found that she couldn't. She looked at the woman with crazed eyes, snarling. "What did you do to me?!"

Steve and the others face Kaitlyn again, who had an eyebrow cocked.

"What did you do to me?!"

Once again, Kaitlyn snapped her fingers at Wanda. " _Damare_."

A metal band appeared on Wanda's lips, closing her mouth shut. Wanda grabbed the band and tried pulling it off her lips, but to no avail. Steve, Sam and Natasha got into fighting positions.

"Oh please." Kaitlyn snorted, looking at the three with an unimpressed stare. "If I wanted to attack you all, I'd done so the moment you landed. But here you are. Still alive and breathing. So I suggest you stand down." Her eyes began to glow again, this time it bore a blue tint to it

Her words go unheard. Steve's shield - definitely made in Wakanda - unsheathe; the widow points her Black Widow's Bites at her, while Sam... well, he just raised his fists. And the Winter Soldier just... stood in the background. Huh...

A stare down began and the atmosphere became tense. Heck, it was suddenly chilly. By the corner of her eye, Natasha saw that frosts - in beautiful partners - were slowly crawling up the windows.

"Steve..." Natasha called out.

"I see it."

Below Kaitlyn's feet, ice was beginning to form. The room was so chilly that they could see their breathe, and a cold shiver went down their spine. The tense atmosphere was then broken by the opening of the door.

"We apologise for being late. We-"

A voice began but stopped when they saw the scene before them. Kaitlyn's eyes stopped glowing and the ice and window frosts rescinded back. The room went back to its previous temperature, like nothing ever occurred.

"Umm..."

The Rogues, seeing that Kaitlyn was relaxed and made no move to attack, turned back and settled their gaze on the man and woman behind them. They looked unsure of what was really happening, especially with the Witch gagged and bearing bands on her wrists.

"Ah, you are finally here." Kaitlyn said with a smile, her eyes crinkled by the sides. "Looks like I can make it before Harley cuts his cake then." She said as she look at her wrist watch. " _Bien entonces_ , I'll leave them for you two to deal with."

Kaitlyn stretched her left hand and a purple ring of circle an inch away from outstretched fingers. She flicked her fingers and the circle zoomed off, getting bigger and bigger. Soon, there was a real life portal beside her. It was dark purple inside the ring of violet - meaning that they couldn't see the other side.

"Now then, y'all have a good day then, ladies and gents." She said with a fake southern drawl.

She only took few steps before she was stopped by someone clearly their throat. Kaitlyn tilted her head in question. The woman sent from the Accords Council gave her a pointed look before throwing a glance at the gagged Wanda.

"Hn."

Kaitlyn heaved a sigh and with the roll of her eyes, she snapped her fingers at Wanda and the golden gag on her lips breaks like glass, falling and disappearing like gold dust.

"You bitch!"

"How original." Kaitlyn drawled, eyes in a dead panned look. "Now then, bye."

"Wait!"

Steve called out, making Kaitlyn to groan internally.

"What about these blasted things on me?!" Wanda asked, eyes glaring hotly at her.

"Yeahhh, no." Kaitlyn said flatly. "I think those will stay on for a while."

"Mrs. Everest-"

"I don't take it lightly with people who tried to invade my mind on countless occasions Mr. Phillips." Kaitlyn snapped her head at the two Accords liaisons, brows furrowed and eyes narrowed. "Even though she was met with a mental block, she still kept pushing and pushing." Kaitlyn turned her head and settled her eyes on Wanda. The portal behind her closed and the grip she had in the thin file tightened.

"If there's one thing I hate more than self righteous morons, it's people invading my mind." Kaitlyn snarled out. Her eyes began to glow again, this time a red tint was in her purple eyes. "I find it quite _distasteful_ that a pathetic brat with no ounce of sense or remorse invaded my privacy. I absolutely _hate_ it when moronic idiots like you - who _willingly_ became test subjects for the infamous HY fucking DRA might I add."

Bucky looked at Wanda in surprise, taking cautious steps away from her. Sam just looked at her with distaste in his eyes. But Kaitlyn wasn't finished yet. The woman kept on speaking.

"The same fucking secret organisation who tried to fucking destroy the world and supported World War 2 - try to crash into my mind. The same organisation who brained washed you and mind fucked you Mr. Barnes and made you kill Tony's parents and so many countless others, is the same organisation who gave her her powers. Like organisation, like workers." She sneered cruelly at Wanda, not bothering to hide her disgust for here.

"What?" Sam muttered, eyes slowing going wide.

"Hey now," Steve began, stepping up before Kaitlyn. "Wanda had no choice. She had no idea of what she was doing."

"Oh please. Keep that flimsy ass bullshit to yourself." Kaitlyn drawled, a sneer of disgust, now being aimed at Steve, still on her face as she rolled her eyes. "Any teen who fucking has murder and revenge on their mind 24/7, and will go to any length to achieve it knows what they are doing and isn't a fucking child anymore. In her case, her reason wasn't even fucking profound. She didn't find out if it was Tony who pulled the fucking switch, or it was the ass hat betrayers that were in his fucking life. But _no_. You just went and stupidly fell into their hands, and allowed them to use you both as a mule in their experiments as they see fit. You, my dear, were no fucking child but a grown ass adult. You became one the moment you went full on psycho, helped a fucking robot - who was was corrupted by the same stone which gave you your twisted powers and who was out to destroy the _fucking_ _world_ \- to commit mass _genocide_. You all become accountable like an adult. But then again, karma always come knocking in with a sledge hammer. In the end, here you are, wallowing in your pitiful self misery and mental instability. Just look at yourself. All alone and miserable and filled with unreasonable hate and anger, slowly being suffocated by your own stupidity, along with a dead ass brother wasting away in the fucking grave. How fucking pathetic."

"Hey!" Sam shouted.

"That wasn't a nice thing to say. We are not the enemy." Steve frowned at her. "Wanda had every reason to suspect Tony. He-"

"Oh fuck off, you fake ass boy scout." Kaitlyn spat out, cutting Steve off. "Take your self imposed righteousness out of my fucking face. Gods above, I so want to kill you all now."

Her statement had them all going tensed again, even the Accord liaisons.

"I want to rip you all, limb from limb, and scatter your carcasses throughout the galaxy and use your heads as footballs and use your skulls as drinking cups. But sadly, I can't." She clicked her tongue. "Not will the Accords Council bugger my ear off, but Tony will be angry to me. And I do not want him to be mad at me. I mean, when that boy activates that doe eyes of his and makes a broken puppy look, gods it crushes your soul and you just wanna do everything to please him." Kaitlyn sighed happily, the red in her eyes going down.

The Rogues shared a look between themselves, unsure of what to do. But Natasha suddenly had the bright idea of opening her mouth.

"Did Tony put you up to this?" Natasha asked.

" _Ha_?" Kaitlyn settled her gaze on the spy, her eyes cold and bearing the red tint in her eyes again. "You have no right to say his name the way you just did. Not after you betrayed him in the _very_ last minute. Like the snake you are." She sneered at Natasha, who narrowed her eyes at her. "You know what your problem is Romanov, it's that no matter how someone draws you close into their lives, how comfortable they make you feel, you always fuck it up with your paranoid nature. You deserve to be alone and die and rot as you are."

"Hey! That's enough!" Steve strode up to her, getting in her face.

Kaitlyn smiled wildly, tilting her head. "And if I don't? What are ya gonna do? Beat me to a bloody pulp? Like you and amnesia haven't already done that already. You did after all beat Tony to an inch of death, disabling his armour and leaving him to freeze to death."

"...what?" Sam spoke up, taking some few steps forward. "What are you talking about? What is she talking about Steve?"

Steve couldn't look him and just kept his eyes on the floor.

Kaitlyn lets out a deep chuckle, eyes shining with unholy glee.

"Oh, you don't know, do you? Your captain didn't tell you that he and his buddy over there pulverized a civilian into next week. They beat him up so bad that he broke five ribs, which in turn almost collapsed his lungs. Steven here almost killed the person who help him and who called him friend. And not only that, he hid the truth from his "friend" that his past flame, who was being controlled by HYDRA, killed his parents. Hid the truth from him and you still had the audacity to demand things from him. You're a fucking disgrace."

Natasha and Sam looked at Steve and Bucky with pleading eyes.

"Steve... is this true?" Natasha asked. Her question was left unanswered and she knew that Kaitlyn was right. "Oh my God." Natasha couldn't believe this. Steve told her that he'd tell Tony. He _promised_ her that he would. This is a fucking _disaster_.

" _Jesus_ Steve." Sam hissed out.

The Accords liaisons couldn't do anything but watch with wide eyes.

"How- how do you know all this?" Bucky whispered out.

"Because I was the who found Tony." Her eyes were full on red and- wait... was something burning?

"I left earth for just a year and what did I come back to find? Some assholes took advantage of my little brother and left him for dead in a frozen ditch. Gods, it's taking everything in me not to just... nghhnn."

"Wait... did you just say little brother?" Steve asked.

"Pseudo." Kaitlyn said simply.

"Hmph. Stark deserved it."

Kaitlyn head snapped to face Wanda so fast that others couldn't help but wince.

"Steve should have just killed him and save the world of the stress." She huffed, folding her arms.

Kaitlyn said nothing. She raised a hand and a grey circle ring appeared on her wrist, seemingly to be rotating. Without further ado, she fisted her hand.

Wanda suddenly gave out a rough breath, hands going to her throat. She started breathing out ruggedly, eyes going wide.

"Wanda?" Steve called out.

The woman slowly went down, hands on her throat.

"Wanda!" Steve rushed to her, holding her as she fell on her knees.

Wanda let out rough breaths as if... as if she couldn't breathe.

Steve's head snapped to Kaitlyn, who's hand was still fisted. Her face was devoid of emotion and her eyes were cold.

"Let her go!" Steve jumped up, a glare on his face.

As a reply, Kaitlyn just tightened her fist, giving him a small smile. Wanda chocked out, her body bowing.

Natasha fired a Window's Bite at Kaitlyn, but it was caught by a skeleton emerging from a circe that appeared out of nowhere. The skeleton then went back into the black circle.

Everyone -except the still chocking Wanda - took a step back.

"What are you?" Sam asked.

Kaitlyn's reply was the cold smile on her lips stretching a little bit.

"I see you're getting along swimmingly with our new guests." A voice said behind her in its usual dry glory.

"Strange." She sighed. "What are you doing here?"

Stephen walked up to her, taking her right. Surprisingly, he was without Levi. She could only think of one person who that cloak was wrapped around on right now.

Damn, she might have been so mad that she didn't feel him coming. No wonder the idiots were looking behind her in shock.

"Stopping you from killing the guests."

Kaitlyn heaved another sigh before releasing her hand from a fist. Immediately she did so, Wanda took in a deep breath, coughing. Steve bent down and looked her over.

"I take it Tony sent you?" She tilted her head to face him.

"No. Vision did."

That caught Wanda's attention and she snapped her head up, hands still on her throat.

Kaitlyn sighed. "The connection with the stone?"

"Yes."

"I'm definitely cutting his connection with her. I don't want my nephew to have ties with... pests." She sneered down at Wanda.

Stephen hummed. "I see that they made you very annoyed."

Kaitlyn blinked at Stephen, who had an eyebrow cocked. He jerked his chin at the ashes on the floor beside her feet.

" _Shit_." Kaitlyn cursed as she stared at the ashes of the file she was previously holding. She heaved a sigh before shrugging. "Oh well. This will be the first and last time I'll be dealing with them anyways." And with that said, she turned and made her way over to the portal.

"Lyn?" Stephen called out, stopping her in her tracks. She turned her neck to face him. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

The woman sighed before snapping her fingers. The bands on Wanda's wrist shattered. Once that was said and done, Kaitlyn continued her journey into the portal leading into the Sanctum.

Wanda gave a loud snarl and jumped up, hands glowing with red mist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Ms. Maximoff." Stephen said calmly. "If she took your powers away easily, just think about what she can do to you in a second, not even breaking a sweat."

That made her to pause. Stephen smiled.

"Good. Your brain isn't for fancy after all." And with he walked into the portal, closing it behind him.

The Rogues and the liaisons just stood there, silent and unsure of what just happened.

\--------------------------

Shuri watched as the alien defeated Ayo and it came diving at her, it was blasted back by a yellow beam.

Corvus Glaive hit the wall with a thud, creating a large crater on the wall.

Shuri gapped at his fallen form, snapping her head to where the blast came from.

A dark skin woman, dressed in a revealing- and dear she say sexy outfit - and heels. She had an arm outstretched and before her is a yellow seal of sorts, slowly rotating. When she dropped down her hand, the seal disappeared. She slowly walked over to Shuri, who went still with tension.

"Continue."

Shuri blinked, confused. Now that she was close, the teen could easily make her out. She... she had horns. They were curved and formed a crown on her head. On them were golden chains with jewels dangling on them. One of said jewels was between her brows. Her white hair flowed freely, the tips kissing the floor. Her eyes were a vivid purple, glowing with power.

Corvus Glaive stood up, and with a snarl, dived at her. She raised her hand and his weapon met a translucent shield in the air. She scoffed lightly as he added more strength to break the shield. Smiling softly at the alien, she snapped her fingers.

A yellow seal like before - but this time with a red tint in it - appeared on the shield, and without further ado, he was blasted up into the ceiling and out of the building, creating a huge hole in the ceiling. Not done yet, another seal appeared, this time blue. She sent an icy blast after him and when it hit him, he was turned to an icy statue.

With a smile still on her lips, she snapped her fingers, scattering him. When she brought down her head, she was met with Shuri's agaped stare.

"Are you done?"

That brought the princess out of her internal rambling and she went on with what she was doing. Whilst working, Ayo woke back up. The warrior took up her weapon and stood in front of the princess.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes at that. She didn't move; just watched the princess remove the stone from her nephew's temples.

"I got it!" Shuri said to a grin, looking at the successfully removed stone with pride.

Suddenly, the demon was before her and she grabbed the stone. Without further ado, she crushed it in her hand. A yellow surge of energy seemed to flow into her, making her eyes and arm glow yellow for a moment before going back to its usual color.

"What- what did you just do?"

Kaitlyn smiled at the princess, who was moving away from the operating table. She smiled reassuringly to her, but it just only made Shuri to gulp in fear.

Kaitlyn placed a hand on Vision's chest and pumped some power of the Mind Stone into the slightly pale android. When she removed her hand, Vision springed upright with a gasp.

"Welcome back nephew."

Vision turned his head at her and squinted at her.

"...Aunt Kaitlyn?"

"Hello." Ahe smile widened. "I left for just a day or two and the world went into total chaos." She chuckled.

Vision smiled shakenly at her. With her help, he stood up, gathering his bearings.

"Where's your father?"

"I... do not know." The android held his head. "I haven't seen Mr. Stark."

"Tony, Viz." The woman clicked her tongue. Vision smiled. "And what do you mean you haven't seen him?"

"Thanos is attacking and-"

"Viz, I know. It's quiet obvious with the booms and the bangs outside." She stared at him with a dead panned look.

"...oh."

Kaitlyn shook her head amusingly. She watched as Vision slowly walked over to Shuri and Ayo, asking them if they were alright, taking note of the huge hole above.

"Yes, we are fine." Ayo answered, eyes still on Kaitlyn. "But who is that?"

"I apologize for not introducing myself. I am Queen Fascienne Shamayla, Supreme Ruler of the Inferno Planet known as Berodaegil. But my earth name is Kaitlyn Everest. Nice to meet your acquaintances." She gave a small bow.

"Queen?" Vision asked.

"Planet?" Shuri asked at the same time.

"I wanted to surprise your father that his sister in all but blood is an alien queen on the day of his wedding to Stephen. The look on his face when he finds out that his reception will be on another planet would have been priceless." She chuckled. Not a second later, her smile melted away and she snapped her head towards the direction of the battlefield. "He's coming."

Vision went tensed at her announcement.

"I thought with the stone destroyed, it will stop calling to the others." He said.

"It has. But Thanos knows its last location, so ultimately, he'll come here."

"Wait, what?" Shuri stepped forward. "Thanos is coming here?!"

"Hmm. Come nephew. Let's go welcome a guest."

Kaitlyn started walking away, heading to a window, Vision following after her. She flickered her wrist and fingers, and the windows shattered, debris and glass disappearing into nothingness. Without any further ado, both her and Vision took off into the air, heading over to the battlefield.

When they arrived, everything and everyone froze. I mean, who wouldn't? Kaitlyn emitted raw power, and with her appearance and aura, she drew attention to herself.

"Viz!" Wanda exclaimed in happiness.

Immediately Kaitlyn and Vision landed, all of Thanos' army came after them. Kaitlyn gave an amused snort, a smile on her face.

" _Sate_..." The alien raised her left leg up, and, with a smirk, she brought it down and her shoe made a clicking sound.

Under every Chitauri, seals of different colours appeared, and with the snap of her fingers, they started dying. Some were frozen into ice sculptures and shattered, some were set on fire which turned them to ashes, others exploded while some were dragged into dark purple portals by huge skeleton hands. In a minute flat, the Chitauri were defeated.

Everyone - except for Vision - stared at her with wide eyes and opened mouths. Heck, even Thor was shocked.

With a deep throated snort, Kaitlyn turned around and faced the Chitauri ships. The Queen clapped her hands together and a sonic boom sounded. She slowly spread her hands apart, hair beginning to float.

Everyone watched as dark purple portals appeared over the ships. Ginormous skeleton hands slowly reached out for them and grabbed them. One by one, the ships were taken into the portals, said portals closing once the ships were engulfed.

With a smile, Kaitlyn clapped her hands, closing the portals. She dropped her hands back down slowly. With a huff, she turned back and was met with stares of shock, disbelief and mistrust. Not that she care very much. She was only looking for her brother, future brother in law and other nephew.

"By the Norns..." Thor slowly made his way over to her, eyes filled with wonder. Bruce and Rockey, who held Groot, followed after him.

"I take it that you two are Thor and Dr. Banner?"

The two in question nodded in confirmation.

"Who, and what, are you?" T'Challa asked as he stepped forward. Behind and besides him were Okoye, Natasha, Wanda, M'Baku and others.

"Queen Fascienne Shamayla." Vision replied and Kaitlyn inclined her head. "She's the queen of Berodaegil, an alien planet. And..." He turned to face her and she gave him a nod, a pleasant smile on her lips. "My aunt."

"What?!"

Everyone - except for Thor - shouted.

"Berodaegil?! I thought you guys don't meddle in the affairs of... literal anything that has to do with anything that concerns the Universe?!" Rocket shouted.

"We don't." Kaitlyn said simply. "Due to our magik and the ultimate protection and blessings we gained from the Celestials, we are immune to the happenings, destructions and battles around us. We tend to ignore the matters of the Universe. In other words, we don't give a fuck if the Universe lives or die. Even if the whole universe implodes on itself, we will be unaffected as we exist Inbetween many other universes."

"Then why are you here?" Thor asked. It's rare to see a Berodaegilian, especially in battles, not much less the _queen_.

"To help my brother and his family of course." She replied with a smile at Thor. "Just because we don't care about the Universe doesn't we don't give sanctuary to those who need it. And seeing as I've adopted Tony as my little brother, here I am."

"Tony? Did you just say Tony?" Bruce asked. The scientist was already out if the Hulk Buster. "As in Tony Stark?"

Kaitlyn nodded with a smile.

"Wait! Are you-" Sam started but was cut off by Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn's appearance started changing to that of her human counterpart. "Kaitlyn Everest. I see you four recognise me." The dark skinned woman smirked at him, Bucky, Natasha and Wanda, who was fuming with rage.

" _You_." Wanda moved forward and throated her hand to attack but was stopped by Rocket who shot at them. She stopped the bullets and they dropped to the ground. The Witch turned her enraged gaze to him.

"Are you fucking nuts?!" He shouted. "Didn't you see what she just did? Do you wanna die?!"

Wanda turned to Kaitlyn again with a snarl. Said woman just smiled at her with an amused look. Kaitlyn's eyes glowed brightly, her hair swaying in a non existence wind. With a growl, Wanda stood down.

Kaitlyn chuckled deeply, closing her eyes. "I thought as much." She opened her eyes again. Her eyes narrowed, looking beside her, her head tilted. "Besides, I'm not the one you should be worried about."

Immediately she said that, a portal opened feets away form them. And out came Thanos in his battered glory. Kaitlyn turned back and faced the titan.

Kaitlyn eyes brows furrowed as she sighted a figure behind him. Figures to be precise.

"Thanos!" Thor gave a mighty roar and dived at him.

Before the portal behind Thanos could close, Kaitlyn brought it to her side with a flick of her fingers. The shrinking portal rolled over to her right in a fast speed. When the portal reached her side, she outstretched her hand to it and it grew in size.

Thanos, being distracted by Kaitlyn's show of power, couldn't block Thor's axe on time. Said axe landed in his chest and Thanos let a pain filled yell. The others joined him and started attacking him.

"Come nephew."

Kaitlyn and Vision walked into the portal, not caring of the battle happening.

"Viz!" Wanda called out. She tried to follow them but met a barrier of some sort. She tried using her power but was blasted off. She watched how both of them walked to the down forms not afar off.

"Wanda!!" Steve shouted. With fisted hands, she joined the battle.

\------------------------

Tony chocked on his blood. He held the nanonite blade deep in his gut.

"Mr. Stark!"

"Tony!"

He heard Peter and Stephen call out to him and footsteps running towards him.

"Tony!" Stephen fell on his knees on his right while Peter on his left. Stephen gently held him, looking down at him with fear and worry.

"Hey Stephanie." Tony grinned shakenly at him.

" _Gods_ , Tony."

"Hey, it's okay."

"No Mr. Stark! It's not!" Peter said with teary eyes. His hand was hovering over Tony's injury, unsure of what to do.

"Kid-" Tony coughed out, blood splattering on his armor.

"I left you for a few days and you got a sword stuck in you." A voice said beside them and Peter and Stephen snapped their head at its direction. Tony just chuckled. "What am I going to do with you Anthony?"

Behold, walking towards them was Vision and Kaitlyn. The white haired woman had an amused exasperated look on her face.

"Hey sis." Tony grinned toothly at her. "Glad you could make it. Now I know that someone will grant my wish of burying me in a casket of gold."

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes at him, her lips quirked in an amused tilt. She walked up to him and knelt down beside Stephen. Without any notice, she ripped the sword out of him, getting a scream from Tony and shouts of indignation from Stephen and Peter. Ignoring them, she place her hand on the injury and a green seal appeared above it. Tony's injure started healing and in a minute, all external and internal injuries on him were healed.

"Wow..." Tony stood upright. He deactivated his nanonites and checked his injuries. "As always sis, your healing magick powers are superb." He grinned at her.

"Glad to be of service." She grinned back, ruffling his hair. She stood up, her hands laid before her.

"Wow." Tony whistled as he finally saw her form fully. "Damn sis, what's the special occasion?" His grin widen.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes at him.

"So, I take it those are the Guardians of the Galaxy?" She jerked her head at the unconscious bodies on the ground and the blue humanoid.

"Yep. And it's because of their stupid leader that we couldn't get the glove off Thanos and almost got us killed." Tony glared at a form in particular.

"Hm." Kaitlyn stretched her hand and the bodies floated over to them. The bodies were settled down gently and she snapped her fingers, resuscitating them.

"The hell?!" The blond one awoke with a yell. He looked around wildly, looking for something. "Where's Thanos?!" He yelled. His eyes finally landed on her and his brows furrowed in distrust. "And who the hell are you?"

Kaitlyn just smiled at him as if he was a ruly child.

"Who I am is of no concern to you. I'm just here to get my family and get off this blasted planet." She turned around and walked over to Tony and the rest. Tony was begin held up by Stephen, still dizzy. Vision and Peter were looking at him with worry. "Are you guys ready to go?"

"Wait! Where's Thanos?!" The loud mouthed idiot jumped up, shouting out.

Kaitlyn cocked an unimpressed eyebrow at him, giving him a blank stare.

"Where's-"

With a snap of her fingers, Kaitlyn rendered him unconscious.

"Irritating."

Tony let out a snort, clapping his hand on his mouth. He looked at the downed man with unholy glee.

"Come now. Lets get off this _disgusting_ planet."

Kaitlyn, in tow with Stephen, Tony - who had Levi wrapped around him -, Peter, Vision and the other aliens - the huge bald one was carrying the loud mouthed man like a sack of potatoes - walk into the portal and stepped over into Wakanda.

"Ahh..." Kaitlyn blinked at the destruction around them. Her eyes then fell on Thor, who had Thanos' head in his hand. "Looks like we missed it."

Tony and the rest looked around with shock. While not as bad as Titan, the battlefield was... wow.

Kaitlyn closed the portal once everyone was through. Thor was the first person to sense them and he turned his head to their direction. The others soon noticed them.

"Tony." Steve called out.

The way he looked at Tony had Stephen narrowing his eyes at him with disdain.

With a sigh, Kaitlyn stretched her hand and the stones on the gauntlet zoomed over to her. Everyone shouted in either fear or rage. The four stones rotated above Kaitlyn's palm. She raised her other hand and above her fingers, Stephen's previous necklace materialize, new and shiny. She placed the Time Stone into it, forever sealing the eye in it. If anyone were to try to force it out, the stone will shatter and its power will find it's way to Stephen, sealing itself into the Sorcerer Supreme.

With a flick of her fingers, the Eye of Agamotto found itself to Stephen's neck.

"Keep it. Your wedding gift from me." She winked at him. Stephen couldn't do anything but look at her in shock. The woman turned her gaze back onto the other stones. "Now then."

Right before their eyes, Kaitlyn appearance changed. She grew taller and thicker; her head sprouted out horns; her ears became longer and hair became longer and pure white, and her dark skins bore some coloured markings. All in all, she looked ethereal in a demonic way.

"I suggest you all step away from me now. You don't want to get burnt." She smiled.

Tony and Stephen didn't hesitate to move far away, and Nebula and the other two Guardians followed their example.

Without further ado, Kaitlyn fisted her hand and the stones shattered and turned into shards. A whirlwind of energy surged from them and caused a sonic boom to go off, the blast nearly knocking the others off their feet.

"What are you doing?!" Steve shouted, running up to her.

With a roll her eyes, Kaitlyn absorbed the stones energies. Steve stopped short, seeing that it was too late.

When Kaitlyn snapped open her eyes, they glowed with untold power. Different coloured markings started drawing on her skin, adding to her already beautiful skin. Once those markings settled down, her eyes stopped glowing.

With a smile, she asked, "So, who wants shawarma?"

\------------------------

A week after the battle - now dubbed as the Infinity War -, Carol came back to earth. Already knowing that Kaitlyn was an alien, she was unsurprised when Peter cheerful told her that Kaitlyn was one. When asked by Tony why she didn't tell them, she replied that it was her secret to tell.

Kaitlyn did everything in her power to make Tony forgive her. She groveled at his feet, fulfilled his every wish. Heck, she even agreed to show him her planet's technology, all to make him forgive her.

Tony was mad and all, but he couldn't blame her. He understood her reasoning. Human fear what they know not, and being an alien got to be fearful. Heck, the Mutants were already being discriminated because of human fear, disgust and jealousy. So yeah, he understood her and couldn't stay mad at her.

The world leaders and UN tried to pull a stunt and tried to arrest the Guardians and Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn was _not_ amused and let everybody in the room know that. She proved to the UN, Accords Council and World Leaders that she could easily end their pathetic existence with a snap of her fingers. Just to say, some people wet their pants while some passed out. Tony and the Guardians just watched at the spectacular in unholy glee.

Due to their help in the battle, the Rogues were fully pardoned and are now fully fledged Avengers. Well, not that it made big news, seeing as Tony and his alien adoptive sister was the number one news for months.

The Guardians stayed on earth for two months, due to them, Tony and Kaitlyn building a new Milano. The blueprint was still the same as the last one, but with newer upgrades. Tony added some Stark touch while Kaitlyn added some Berodaegilian touch. After it was done, Peter cried tears of joy while looking at the new ship like it was a god. On the day they were about to leave, Kaitlyn gave them a present in the form of Gamora. Kaitlyn had to say, she has never seen men wep and wail like babies. It was amusing and cringeworthy.

Kaitlyn spent some few months on earth before she had to leave. But she left a device in which Tony could communicate with her. With a promise of making it to the wedding, and also standing by her words that the reception will happen on her planet, Kaitlyn left through a portal.

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo minna San! Y'all made it to the end😂. I know this made some people cringe💀but so is life 😂
> 
> As you can see, it's hard for me to write Marvel fanfics. Heck, I can't even write a DCEU fic💀 The movie verses of Marvel and DC lack... something. Like, there are so many bad plot holes in the movies. I just couldn't stop myself from adding an OC. Trust me, I tried. I really tried so hard 😫😫. It just... happened. And what my brain imagines, my hands write and type. There's no stopping them🤷🤷
> 
> Oh well, thanks for reading. I'll be sticking to my DCAU, anime and the rest fics for now😂😂. 
> 
> Until next time🥰🥰


End file.
